


Puts the "Ponce" in "Responsible"

by AisforInterval



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisforInterval/pseuds/AisforInterval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture I drew for the start of an LoM exclusive sketchbook. Fitting beginnings, I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puts the "Ponce" in "Responsible"

**Author's Note:**

> "Roses are red, and so are bricks; Here’s a fucker who misses 2006."


End file.
